


"They’ll be done with showing off in a minute or two.”

by ImagineRedwood



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 21:50:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19732462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood
Summary: Request: “Hale imagine reader to just be involved with Hale and for her to see SAMCRO like he does, like a bad group of guys”





	"They’ll be done with showing off in a minute or two.”

You laughed softly as Hale continued the story about how the new rookie had nearly shot his own foot during his training and had then later cried when he’d gotten tased.

“I don’t know if he’s cut out for this type of thing. But we’ll see. Hopefully he actually shows up tomorrow and doesn’t throw in the towel. He seems like a good kid.”

A comfortable silence fell over the two of you as you continued to eat your sandwiches, a light ambiance in the diner as people ate and talked about their days. It wasn’t uncommon for you and David to come here for lunch when he could slip away from the station. Sometimes he could come home if he had the time, but if not, you would meet him here. It was an older diner, around from when Charming had just been established, but the food was great and it was nice to spend time with David with how demanding his job could be. You cherished these days where you could eat together in comfortable silence, holding each other’s hand across the table and looking out of the large window to see the shining sun and passing cars. It was relaxed and peaceful. At least until the town criminals decided to show up.

You could hear them before you saw them, the rumble of their engines reverberating down the town street. It was a good ten seconds, the noise growing louder and louder until they appeared, pulling in and parking across the street. You looked over as a baby began to cry, the mother holding him to her chest and cooing at him to soothe him, a hand wrapped around the babies head and covering his ears. Various other patrons at the diner grumbled to each other, annoyed by the loud noise, some customers feeling like they had to shout for the person across the table to hear them. David saw the look on your face and rubbed his thumb along the top of the hand that he was holding.

“It’s ok. They’ll be done with showing off in a minute or two.”

You nodded and tried to neutralize the expression on your face, hoping that you and David would be done with your lunch by the time they decided to leave and disturb the peace again.

You finished your sandwich as you watched the men hop off their bikes, walking into a department store outlet across the street.

“I can’t stand that one the most.”

David laughed as you pointed at Jax Teller through the diner window.

“Look at him. Walking around like he owns the fucking place.”

At that David sighed and took a sip of his coke, speaking under his breath.

“He practically does.”

You looked over at him and shook your head, leaning back in your seat.

“One day the people of this town will wake up and see them for what they are. They refuse now because they think that they’re a necessary evil to keep the town safe. They don’t even realize that club is what makes it unsafe to begin with.”

You huffed and looked away from them as David quieted you down.

“Relax baby. I do love how passionate you are but I gotta hear about these assholes at work, I don’t want to have to hear about them when I’m with you too.”

You winced softly and leaned forward toward him once again.

“Sorry. I just…sorry.”

You both shared a chuckle and he leaned across the table to press a kiss to your forehead.

“It’s fine sweetheart. Want some pie before we get out of here?”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Stupid fucking thing.”

You growled as the gas pump continued to sputter, the gas slowly trickling out. It was already nearly 90 degrees out and it wasn’t even ten o’clock in the morning yet. You’d been standing out in the heat going on 4 minutes and you were just barely getting over filling half the tank. Tossing your head back with closed eyes, you gave a long sigh. Between spilling your coffee on yourself this morning, getting to work late after having to change, everyone getting on your nerves from start to finish and then finally driving home in the pouring rain when your gas light came on, you weren’t having the best day. Now here you were, stuck under the cover of the gas station that was barely shielding you from the sideways shooting rain, pumping your gas from the worlds slowest pump.

You doubted you were going to be in any mood to cook when you got home, hoping that David had taken something simple out. As you reflected over your shitty day, the rumbled of a Harley hit your ears and you couldn’t help laugh at your luck today as a Son pulled into the gas station, parking at the pump on the opposite side of where you were. The noise annoyed you on a regular day, but after the one that you had today, your fingers were clutching the pump with a white-knuckled grip.

The Son turned off his bike and hopped off, removing his helmet to reveal salt and pepper hair, scars along his cheeks. You weren’t sure but you wanted to say that was the Scottish one that David said had a lengthy record that got started before he even entered the club. That in itself told you that as much crime as you may have thought they were a part of, your knowledge was barely scratching the surface of the things the MC had done and what they were capable of. You knew well enough that as obnoxious as they may have been, they were ten times more dangerous.

You continued to pump your gas, praying that it would hurry up but the liquid continued to slowly fill up the tank. Turning to look at the gauge, you saw you were nearly at filling the tank. Grabbing your attention, the Son waved softly, yelling over the pouring rain as he pumped his own gas, trying to make conversation.

“Shite weather we’ve got huh?”

You nodded softly and didn’t bother responding to him, not knowing if doing so was going to get you mugged or not. The older gentleman seemed to take the hint though and turned back to his bike, continuing to fill up as he watched the rainfall. Feeling the pump unlatch in your hand, you quickly pulled the nozzle out of the port and placed it back in the track, tapping your foot as you waited for your receipt. Grabbing the paper from the printer, your turned back towards your car, pulling the door open as you heard the Son’s voice again.

“Drive safe.”

Hesitating for a moment, you nodded before looking up at him quickly.

“You too.”

You closed your car door and let out a deep sigh, letting your head fall back against the headrest. Turning the key in the ignition, you slipped your seatbelt on before pulling out of the parking lot and heading home, hoping you wouldn’t have to hear those god awful Harleys for the rest of the week.


End file.
